ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Violet
Ultra Violet is the second general of the Sons of Garmadon. She is a thrill-seeking member of the Sons of Garmadon, with all the personality of a viper, and an even worse temperament. History Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Jade Princess While in a theater, two Sons of Garmadon told Ultra Violet Mr. E needed her for a fight. When the Royal Palace exploded, the Sons of Garmadon attacked, but Zane froze Ultra Violet with his Ice. After she thawed, she chased Lloyd and Harumi to the Destiny's Bounty, now with the mask in possession. The Oni and the Dragon Ultra Violet entered Laughy's and ordered the two Karaoke singers to be thrown out. Later, when Cole's disguise falls off, Ultra Violet tied him up. Snake Jaguar Ultra Violet, along with Mr. E and several Sons of Garmadon bikers, bring Zane (undercover as "Snake Jaguar") to their base, hidden within the Ninjago metro system. There, she witnesses Killow introduce himself to Zane, and inform him of how if he wants to become a Sons of Garmadon, he must prove himself in a race. When the group was chanting about the "teeth," Zane was able to quickly scan Ultra Violet. When Ultra Violet reveals that Zane doesn't have a bike, Killow decides to let Zane borrow Ultra Violet's Stone Booster Bike, much to her annoyance. However, Killow asserts her that the Quiet One wants her at the base. Sometime later, Ultra Violet runs to where Cole is being held, saying she wants a word with him. As the guard leaves, Ultra Violet reveals herself as Zane, revealing that Zane is able to disguise himself as her. When the real Ultra Violet comes to Cole's cell, he claims he is insane, with Ultra Violet saying that makes them both. Ultra Violet then starts the bike race for Snake Jaguar's initiation. After they leave, she gets a call from an unknown caller, who informs her that Snake Jaguar is a spy. She then quickly informs Killow of Snake Jaguar. After Cole breaks free of his cell and finds Toddler Wu, Ultra Violet confronts him. When Cole asks why the Baby is the key in locating the Oni Mask of Hatred, she tells him that he really has no clue before attacking him. In their struggle for the Baby, Ultra Violet tells Cole that Lord Garmadon will not be stopped, but Cole tells her that Garmadon sacrificed himself to save Ninjago, saying he was a good man. Ultra Violet tells him that he won't be anymore, before kicking Cole backwards out of the cell. Saying that Lord Garmadon will destroy them all, she charges towards Cole, only to get knocked out after Cole locks her in the cell. The Quiet One The Sons of Garmadon noted that the Bounty crashed and went to ambush them. Game of Masks While Ultra Violet was guarding the Ninja, Killow called her over. They cheer when they see Harumi with the Hatred Mask, but they have a standoff with the Ninja. Crabby attacked them, and the Sons of Garmadon stole the Bounty. Lloyd followed them, but was easily captured by Killow. Dread on Arrival She and Killow escorted Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection, where Harumi revealed her plans to bring Garmadon there. Ultra Violet mocked Lloyd for being used and scorned by Harumi, before she locked him in a cage along with his mother, which hung above piranha infested water. When the police arrived, Ultra Violet took part in terrorizing them, utilizing the Oni Mask of Hatred to her advantage. Later, she brought the Oni Mask of Hatred to the Temple of Resurrection, where she watched as Harumi proceeded to open the Departed Realm. However, the Ninja arrive, forcing the Sons of Garmadon into battle. However, they are defeated by the Ninja and could only watch as the Ninja stopped Harumi from completely resurrecting Lord Garmadon. She was then arrested by the Ninjago police force and sent to Kryptarium Prison for her crimes. True Potential After Harumi frees the Sons of Garmadon, Ultra Violet brought out Warden Noble, who claimed he wanted to make a deal. However, they state that they will take over Kryptarium, throwing him out of the prison. She watches Lloyd fight Garmadon with Harumi and the other generals. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Ultra Violet came with Lord Garmadon and the other generals to a village to witness him create the Colossus. She, later along with Killow, pursued the fleeing Destiny's Bounty, prior to its destruction at the hands of the Colossus. Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne Ultra Violet now has her own "TV show" called Ultra Hunt, which arrests civilians who conspire against the Sons of Garmadon. So far, they have arrested Ronin, the Commissioner, and countless civilians of Ninjago. Iron & Stone Ultra Violet, along with Harumi and the other generals, were brought before Garmadon to explain why they failed to capture Lloyd. When Mr. E stepped forward, Garmadon kills him as a warning, towards which Ultra Violet had an angry expression, while Killow placed a hand on her shoulder. After Mr. E’s death, Ultra Violet was given the Mask of Vengeance. Radio Free Ninjago Ultra Violet appeared hosting her show Ultra Hunt, when she offered a huge sum of money to the person who delivers the Postman to Sons of Garmadon custody. She was later irritated when the latter evaded capture and wondered how nobody had caught him. However, her show was put offline when she and her Sons of Garmadon guards were tied up by The Resistance, who then used her camera equipment to allow Lloyd to deliver a message to the people of Ninjago. How to Build a Dragon Ultra Violet, along with Killow and Harumi, report back to Garmadon, who scolds Harumi for failure. She accuses Harumi for being at fault that The Resistance got their message out, and then becomes humbled when Garmadon shouts "Enough!". Ultra Violet watches in shock as Garmadon lifts Harumi into the air, preparing to give her the same fate as Mr. E, until Harumi tells him she knows where The Resistance has their base. Garmadon then drops her as Ultra Violet and Killow watch on. She later drives with other Sons of Garmadon members to ambush The Resistance in their base. The Gilded Path Ultra Violet helped ambush the Garbage Depot. Two Lies, One Truth Killow and Ultra Violet informed Harumi Garmadon is missing. Harumi told them to keep looking for the Green Ninja while she looks for Garmadon. The Weakest Link "Harumi" brought in a "captured" Skylor and told the Sons of Garmadon she is an Elemental Master. Ultra Violet told Garmadon she has the ability to copy Elemental Powers and became suspicious. They were interrupted when another Harumi enters. Saving Faith Ultra Violet is sent flying away by Skylor taking control of the Colossus. Lessons for a Master Ultra Violet is on a payphone contacting her allies to pick her up after she was sent flying. As she looks around to find out her location, she spots Lloyd's group and hangs up the phone to get revenge for her humiliation. She fights Nya, who puts up a good fight against her, and Ultra Violet even praises her for it, before moving to finish her. Nya prevents this by sending a rush of water. This is not enough to stop her, and she traps Nya under a car. Ultra Violet nearly finishes her, but the others return and hit Violet with the wagon. This causes her to be sent through a wall, breaking her mask as well. Ultra Violet tumbles after her enemies while dazed. Meanwhile, Nya wondered if she ever stays down, until Ultra Violet collapses. Green Destiny She remained unconscious on the road, as her arriving comrades in cornering Lloyd's group. She regains consciousness and is shocked when she spots a portal being opened in the sky and Dragons flying out and the riders turn out to be Wu and the rest of the Ninja, who were still alive and come down to save their friends. Seeing that the Ninja have an advantage, Violet tries to flee the area but she is frozen in place by Zane's Ice Dragon before she could get far. At the end, the Colossus is destroyed and Violet along with the rest of the Sons of Garmadon are arrested for their actions. As she is loaded into the van, the Police Commissioner personally taunts her about her predicament, in revenge for her having him locked away. Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu The Weekend Drill While fighting the Giant Stone Warrior, Cole inadvertently knocked him into Ultra Violet and Killow's cell, the latter coming out, supported by the other prisoners, and teamed up with the Giant Stone Warrior, only to get knocked back into his cell. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu The Absolute Worst She and The Mechanic are able to escape Kryptarium Prison and briefly talk about who's the worst Ninja until a mysterious prisoner Fugi-Dove interrupts them saying Jay is the worst. She tells them that during a battle when she had Lloyd and Nya surrounded, Zane distracts her by shooting rockets at her. Fugi-Dove interrupts to call the story false, as he heard that a dragon froze her rather than Zane. Violet tells him that was a lie and continues the story. She states she dodged the blows and scrambles up a building to fight Zane. A duel ensues until Zane transforms himself into a upgraded machine that freezes her. Eventually, they escape the sewer and onto dry land, but not until they are recaptured by P.I.X.A.L. and set back to Kryptarium. Personality She is very volatile as shown when she attacked members of the Sons of Garmadon for attempting to approach her. She is Insane by her own admission, as when Cole disguised his communication with Zane while he was being held captive by saying he was "Insane", Ultra Violet chuckled and said "you and me both". She is quite sadistic as she took pleasure in Lloyd's suffering after Harumi broke his heart, even laughing at him and his mother being hung over piranha infested water. She doesn't show grief as she didn't frown when Garmadon killed Mr. E and even insulted Harumi, who she used to show respect to. However, she was seen with a worried look when Garmadon choked Harumi. Violet is not above giving praise, as she complimented Nya for lasting long against her in their fight. Despite her usual confidence, she isn't above showing fear as she got scared when Garmadon threatened her with death and when the Ninja returned with dragons to aid them in defeating her and her forces. After being defeated, Violet was seen with a sullen look on her face as she was taken away. She also displays a large amount of pride, as she covered up her defeat by Zane's dragon with a false story and called the true story a lie. Ninjago.com Description Ultra Violet is a thrill-seeking member of the Sons of Garmadon with all the personality of a viper and an even worse temperament. Nothing seems to faze her, and despite the fact that she is often heard giggling to herself, the only one who seems to “get the joke” is Ultra Violet. Appearances Notes *She giggles at random times for no reason. *According to two members of the Sons of Garmadon, she has executed insane actions in her life, such as jumping from a ten story building instead of taking the stairs. **In her anime fantasy in "The Absolute Worst," she also ran up a building. It is unknown if she could do that in reality or not. *She is extremely sarcastic and sadistic to her opponents. *Her name is a pun on the word "ultraviolet," having a wavelength shorter than that of the violet end of the visible spectrum but longer than that of X-rays. *Although in the sets, she is shown wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred, in the show she only wears it during the police's attack in "Dread on Arrival." It's instead Harumi who has used the mask the most in the show. **In Season 9, she puts the Oni Mask of Hatred on once Skylor has gained control of the Colossus (through the power of Destruction). She also puts it on when she crosses paths with Lloyd, Nya, Dareth, and Skylor. *Ultra Violet and Garmadon are the only members of the Sons of Garmadon to appear in all of Season 9's episodes. *She wore the Oni Mask of Hatred in only three episodes: "Dread on Arrival," "Saving Faith," and "Lessons for a Master." Harumi also wore the mask in only three episodes. *She seems to respect Harumi greatly; when she found out it was her on the other end of the phone in "Snake Jaguar," her tone of voice changed drastically and in "Game of Masks," she urged Harumi to get to safety. **However, she no longer respects her as shown in "How to Build a Dragon" as she blamed her for the Resistance's infiltration. Although after that incident she seems to somewhat respect Harumi when she obeyed her in "The Gilded Path," and when Harumi entrusted her with the Mask of Hatred in "Saving Faith," it indicates that Harumi still trusts her. **Apparently when Mistaké was disguised as Harumi, it is shown that Ultra Violet has some sort of a rivalry with Harumi for Garmadon's favoritism. *She uses the same hairpiece as Nadakhan, Daddy No Legs, and Richie. *Ultra Violet is seen wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance in the intro for Season 9. However, she was never shown wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance in Season 9. **While wearing the mask, she does not appear to have four arms, like Mr. E. *Her eye color during her anime fantasy story in "The Absolute Worst" is purple. *She is one of the three generals of the Sons of Garmadon along with Mr. E and Killow. **As of "Iron & Stone," she and Killow are the only two generals left. *She is called "UV" by Lloyd in "Radio Free Ninjago," an abbreviation of her name "Ultra Violet." *There are minor differences between her minifigure in the sets and her character in the series. In the show, Ultra Violet has a decorated purple bandana, whereas in the sets, her bandana is just a plain purple bandana. She also has a purple band around her hair in the series, where she in the sets, has a black band. Gallery Meet Lloyd, Princess Harumi, Nya and Ultra Violet - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Ultra Violet's Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Lloyd, Nya, and Harumi FigHatredUV.png|Ultra Violet's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Ultra-Violet.jpg Ultra_Violet.png Ultra Violet.JPG MoS76UltraViolet.png|Ultra Violet at a theater. MoSSOG.png|Ultra Violet with Mr. E and various other Sons of Garmadon members. MoS77Curious.png MoS77UltraEars.png Tumblr p3xe48qAGo1tquw33o2 1280.jpg MoS80UltraViolet.png MoSUltraMaskUse.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. MoS82Position.png MoS82Tear.png UltraVioletMaskOfVengeance.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Mask of Vengeance, in the Season 9 intro UVS9.png|Ultra Violet's "TV Show," Ultra Hunt in Season 9 UVDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.42.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.41.04 PM.png Ultra Violet Naruto Running.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.40.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 10.37.57 PM.png Screenshot 20190906-224154.png Screenshot_20190907-085919.png UltraVioletanimerunning.gif ZanevsUltraVioletintheAnime.gif So the Ninja are missing.png Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 characters Category:Generals Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Humans Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Hunted Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:2019